<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Air by britnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483788">Night Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/britnik/pseuds/britnik'>britnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Night Air [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/britnik/pseuds/britnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Bennet/Peter Petrelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Night Air [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire lay quietly in bed listening for the sounds of Peter’s return to his hotel room located next to hers. He had disappeared as soon as dinner in the restaraunt below has finished every night this week and every night she laid awake listening for his return. Worried sick that he wouldnt come back at all. She knew that he, Nathan, her father and Matt were up to something. Something they didnt want her to be part trying to protect her as per usual. Laughable really them protecting the only person in the group that bounce back from just about any injury. This time though she had decided to let them get on with it, when she got involved someone else seemed to get injured or killed. Instead she had decided to stay in her hotel room bored out of her mind watching crappy TV or sitting out the balcony leading from the bedroom watching the world go by.</p>
<p>The sounds of Peter’s return interupted her reverie, the soft footsteps past her room with the usual pause outside of her room. Then a few moments later the closing of his rooms door, at this point Claire usually turned over and went to sleep safe in the knowledge that Peter had made it back alive. Tonight though she felt restless, a little claustrophobic from sitting in her room all day watching TV, she decided to go and sit on the balcony for a while. Hopefully the night air would help to relax her and let her get some sleep.</p>
<p>She had been sitting on the balcony only a short time when the doors to Peter’s balcony a few feet from hers opened quietly and Peter came out rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel. Claire was just about to alert him to her presence when she realised apart from the towel that Peter was still using to dry his hair he was completely naked. Claire’s hand flew to her mouth covering the gasp that would have otherwise escaped. She tried to look away she really did even as her eyes moved of their volition over Peter’s lithley muscled frame. Taking in the taughtly muscled curve of his buttocks Claire felt and unfamiliar stirring low in her stomach, she knew it was wrong to be looking at him like this, wrong to have the feelings that were suddenly stirring inside her but damned if she could look away.</p>
<p>Peter turned slightly finished drying his hair now the towel slung carelessly over his shoulders he placed his hands on the railing looking down at the city far below. Still oblivious to her presence so close by him, he stood quietly affording her first real look at his washboard stomach and what lay below. Claire’s eyes became fixated on his lower groin the hand falling away from her mouth and her jaw becoming slack. God he was so beautiful she thought dazedly her mind starting to fog with lust, why hadnt she noticed before how damned beautiful he was? Because hes your uncle Claire, a little voice told her from somewhere at the back of her mind. You’re not supposed to have these feelings about your uncle, the little voice said a little louder this time. Even if he is standing gloriously naked a few feet from you, even if you would like nothing more than to jump onto his balcony, drag him to bed and have your wicked way with him.</p>
<p>Claire lost track of the amount of time he stood there staring into space whilst she sat there staring open mouthed at him. Rendered motionless by her lust addled brain that turned her legs to jelly she could do little else. Eventually though Peter turned with a sigh and went back into his room closing the french doors quietly behind him. The blare of a cars horn somewhere far below snapped Claire out of her stupor and sent her rushing indoors burying her head under her pillow trying to block out the images of Peter’s naked body. Sleep eluded her that night images of Peter’s nudity playing themselves on the back of her eyelids everytime she closed her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claire went out onto the balcony every night for the remainder the week telling herself she needed air but secretly hoping to see Peter in his full glory again. He didnt appear for the first couple of nights but on the third he appeared once again totally naked apart from a towel slung loosley over his shoulders. He stood once again contemplating the city, a tense crease marring his brow. Then with a sigh he ran a hand down over his stomach, down over his groin till he held his own flacid member in his hand. Slowly he started to stoke himself head thrown back to the night sky, lips slightly parted in pleasure. Claire decided that she had never seen anything as beautiful in her life as the sight of Peter pleasuring himself. All breath left her body as several moments later Peter’s movements became more ragged, less co-ordinated, a groan of pleasure rolling from between his lips as he came into his own hand. Claire gasped quietly for air as Peter’s jaw fell to his chest his body now free of the tension that had been present earlier.</p>
<p>She waited for him to go back inside so she could make her escape, she desperately needed.... damn she didnt even know what she needed, a long cold shower probably. Her body so riddled with lust she felt as though she was going to melt into a pool right then and there on the balcony. She faintly acknowledged Peter’s movement to go back inside. The sound of his gasp snapped her quickly out of it though as she relaised he was now standing there staring at her.</p>
<p>‘Peter its ok really.....’ Claire stammered.</p>
<p>‘You just sat there and watched me.... NO! It’s not ok Claire. Why the hell didnt you let me know you were there?’ Peter asked every muscle in his body tense. EVERY muscle Claire noticed once again her eyes drawn to his far from flacid member, her tongue darting out involuntarily and moistening her lips.</p>
<p>‘For God sake Claire stop looking at me like that, Im you’re uncle for Gods sake it’s wrong, VERY wrong. ‘Peter emphasised. ‘Oh just go to bed Claire we’ll talk about this tomorrow,’ Peter said then turned abruptly and went into his room closing the doors firmly behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course they didn’t talk about it, not the next day or the day after that. That was the thing about the Petrelli’s, why deal with a difficult situation when you can sweep it under the carpet.</p><p>Claire didnt see Peter for at least a week he avoided her like the plague, when she asked Nathan where Peter was he fobbed her off saying the Peter was off doing some important work. Nothing she need worry about of course and no need to put her in any unecessary danger. Claire had sighed and gone back to her room sick of hearing the same old rubbish.</p><p>She heard Peter arrive back later that same night, the same soft foot steps in the corridor outside her room, the same pause outside of her room and the same sound of his door softly closing behind him. Claire sighed and turned over and closed her eyes feeling a little more relaxed now after the tension of the last week waiting for Peter to return. He’d probably be in the shower by now Claire thought soaping down that delicious body of his, the suds running down his chest over his washboard abs following a trail down over his leanly muscled thighs and calves to the floor.</p><p>Groaning with fustration Claire hopped out of bed and started to pace the room, back and forth she strode trying to work it out of her system with little success. Maybe a little late night TV might help she strode over to it and switched it on. Just her luck the channel the TV switched on to was showing Erotica, of course her mind super imposed her and Peter’s faces onto the couple making love on the screen. Quickly she clicked the TV off, damn she was hot she thought as she went over to the doors leading to the balcony and flung them open.</p><p>Claire marched purposefully to the railings and gripped them tightly, she had to get over her obsession with Peter and fast. He obviously wasnt interested and he was her uncle for Gods sake, what did she expect a torrid affair? Yeh right like that was going to happen. She was barely out of high school and he... well she hardly recognised him anymore, he’d changed so much since she’d first met him. He was so much harder now, gone was the endearingly naive man that had given his life to save her from her first encounter with Sylar. She often mourned that man she would have done anything for him and he for her. Sighing Claire lay her head on her hands parting them slightly she laid her hot forehead against the cool metal of the railing. Breathing deeply she started to feel her body relax, inch by inch till finally she felt calm enough to turn and go back inside an try to get some sleep.</p><p>As she turned though she spotted Peter standing on his balcony staring at her silently, pain etched into his features, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.</p><p>‘Peter are you ok’ Claire asked urgently rushing over to the edge of her balcony nearest him. ‘Are you injured?’ She reached out as if to touch him but he jumped away from her hand as if it would burn.</p><p>‘I...I’m fine Claire, just go to bed ok’ Peter said his voice hoarse.</p><p>‘No not until I make sure your OK, you dont look OK Peter you look like your in a lot of pain. Cmon Peter you can tell me has something bad happened has someone been injured...killed? Oh God not Nathan!!!?’ Claire exclaimed.</p><p>‘N...no calm down Claire it’s not anything like that and trust me your the last person I can talk to about whats troubling me at the moment. Now go to bed it’s very late and you look as tired as I feel.’ Peter let out a resigned sigh and turned to go back indoors.</p><p>‘I miss you Peter,’ Claire called to him as he departed. She could have sworn she heard him tell her he missed her too as he disappeared inside.</p><p> </p><p>Claire found out the next morning that Peter had, had to go away again this time for two weeks, two weeks without sleep then Claire thought as she returned to her room.</p><p> </p><p>The following two weeks went much the same as the previous two, very slow and very boring. Sleepness nights spent worrying about Peter and if he was still alive or lying injured somewhere. She felt completely and utterly helpless, once again left behind, once again supposedly for her own good. She was still so young so totally unable to look after herself, well thats what her family thought anyway and to tell the truth she was starting to feel it herself right up until the moment Peter returned this time he didnt pause at ther door on the way past he banged on it loudly making Claire jump out of her skin.</p><p>The sight that met her when she opened her door made her gasp in horror, Peter stood there leaning on the door jamb literally a bloody mess.</p><p>‘Please Claire I need your power,’ Peter managed to whisper from his blood covered lips as he collapsed face down into her room.</p><p>Claire took hold of both his hands in hers and literally willed her power into him, holding her breath until with a sigh of relief she saw the wounds covering his face start to heal. Although his wounds were healed Peter didn’t wake up, he just needs to rest Claire thats all, thats all, Claire told herself as she dragged Peter’s unconcsious form into her room and shut the door. She didnt know how she managed it but she managed to drag him over and onto her bed. She couldn’t just leave him there covered in his own blood she decided God knows how long it would take him to wake up after the amount of injuries he had, had. Running into her bathroom she gathered towels soap and warm wet wash cloths. Then returning to Peter started to strip off his clothing, it wasn’t until she got him down to his boxers that the images from the balcony returned, she pushed them aside intent on her need to help Peter.</p><p>She cleaned him gently from head to toe, making sure every inch of him was clean of blood. She dried him gently with large soft towels and covered him with the comforter from the foot of the bed. She cleared everything away then stood looking down at him, God he looked tired no wonder he hadnt stirred as she had cleaned him. Reaching out she stroked the back of her hand gently over his stubble covered cheek, he looked so much like the old Peter she knew when he was asleep like this, an affectionate smile curved the corners of her mouth. It felt good to be taking care of him like this, to be useful again. Just as she straightened up and started to pull away Peter’s hand grabbed hers and pulled her onto the bed with him......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire to pull away as she landed firmly against Peter’s scantily clad form. The more she tried to pull away more firmly she was held in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh...Claire...sleep,” Peter muttered against her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Claire’s breath caught in her throat, Peter obviously had eery intention of keeping her in this position for the remainder of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Peter I really think I should...” forced out her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for taking care of me Claire, things ...really bad Claire, just sleep... just sleep......just sleep ,” Peter muttered cutting her off mid sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Claire relaxed, Peter obviously needed her. Oh it was so good to be needed again and to be needed again by Peter was the biggest thril of all.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing again Claire settled back into Peter, his breathing soon evened out and hefell into a deep peaceful sleep. Much to her own surprise Claire followed him shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>Claire woke alone the next morning, after her first decent nights sleep in several weeks. Smiling she rose and went to shower and get ready for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was there his usual polite self, almost as if the night before hadn’t happened. Once breakfast was over Claire once again retreated to her room totally under whelmed by Peter’s treatment of her during the meal.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had she switched her TV on and started to flick through the channels than there was a soft knock at her door. Claire rolled her eyes, switched off the TV and strolled over to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>Claire was more than a little pleased to see Peter on the other side of the door when she opened it. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat to invite him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm...hi Peter come in?”Claire said stepping out of the way to let him pass.</p><p> </p><p>“I just came to say thanks for last night,”Peter said to Claire as she turned from closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It was no problem really Peter I was glad to help,”Claire said staring at floor whilst moving to sit on a nearby sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I really feel as though I owe you some sort of explanation. You see things have been really bad the past two weeks. The things that I’ve had to do...well lets just say things have been worse than usual,” Peter said then moved over to look out of the window nearest to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I kinda figured, last night was the first time in a long time you have asked to use my power,” Claire said shifting to look at Peter’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it shouldn’t have happened and I hope it won’t ever happen again,” Peter said still facing away from her, his hands clenching into fists.</p><p> </p><p>“What a load of crap Peter,” Claire said jumping to her feet grabbing Peter’s arm to spin him to face her. “Theres nothing wrong with you needing me again, it’s about time someone needed me. Last night was the first time I’ve felt useful in months,” Claire said forcefully staring up at Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“You should never have been part of this Claire you deserve to have as mmuch of a normal life as possible,” Peter said just as forcefully staring intently into Claire’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a big girl Peter for God’s sake I have the power to heal myself. I’m a lot less likely to be killed than the rest of you, but for some strange reason you all seem determined to wrap me in cotton wool. It’s about time you all let me grow up because I’ve had enough of it,” Claire replied poking Peter’s chest with her finger.</p><p> </p><p>Claire’s angry tirade froze on her lips as her gaze met Peter’s. The heat she saw there made her shiver as if she was cold. The two stood that way for several moments, their gazes locked.</p><p> </p><p>Claire felt a bead of sweat trickle down her spine as Peter’s eyes fell to her lips. He swayed toward her until their lips almost met, his breath warm on her face, his hands running slowly up her arms to her shoulders and on upwards to cup her face.</p><p> </p><p>Panting slightly he stood for a moment his gaze fixed on her lips. Then with a groan he claimed her mouth hungrily with his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire melted instantly into the heated contact of Peter's lips against her own. Her legs gave way and Peter caught her and pulled her up hard against his body. Secure in his arms Claire's hands smoothed the leanly muscled planes of Peter's back. Sighing she granted his tongue access to her mouth, the feeling and taste of his tongue lighting a fire in Claire's blood, sending a molten heat through her body then pooling at the junction of her thighs. Each stroke of his tongue against her own sent Claire higher, she ground her hips against his pushing him further back till he fell back onto a nearby sofa with Claire on top of him. There they lay entwined, hands roaming, bodies rubbing urgently against each other and mouths locked together in a passionate kiss that neither wanted to end.</p><p>It wasnt until Claire's hands moved to undo Peter's belt that Peter broke the kiss gasping for air roughly pushing Claire off of him onto the floor then standing running a shaking hand through his hair.</p><p>'Oh God what have I done?' he said, his voice just above a whisper 'I promised myself this would never...Oh God Claire I'm so sorry...I dont know what came over me...I think it would be best if I left' Peter said already heading for the door leaving Claire stunned, still sprawled on the floor trying to process what had just happened.</p><p>Did that really just happen? was the first thing that sprang into Claire's mind. The way her imagination had been working lately there was a good possibility that it hadnt, running her tongue over her lips she could still taste him there. It had definately happened, she and Peter had almost...wow they had almost...well she was pretty sure they had almost...I mean its not like she was very experienced in the physical side of things, the occasional kiss and that night on the bleachers where she had ended up in the morgue but she didn't want to think about that, definitely not one of her top ten nights.</p><p>With a sigh she lay back on the carpet and closed her eyes remembering how Peter had felt against her, the way his hands ran trails of fire over her skin. How badly she had wanted him, how badly she still wanted him. Staring at the door to her room she willed Peter to come back and finish what they had started, he didn't of course. Frustrated Claire got to her feet, grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door. A nice long walk thats what she needed, either that or a long cold shower and ice cold water definitely didnt appeal right now.</p><p> </p><p>It was over an hour later before Claire realised that she had no idea where she was, she turned and tryed to retrace her steps she should be able to find her way even in a city as big and busy as this one, she was nearly 18 for heavens sake. Fifteen minutes later there was still nothing familiar about her surroundings, rummaging in her purse she searched for her mobile phone she would phone the Petrelli's, much as she was loathed to prove them right about not being able to look after herself. Then she remembered she had left it on her bedside cabinet, right next to her wallet...Damnit! she was royally screwed.</p><p>With a groan she leaned against a nearby wall, could things get any worse? As that thought left her mind Claire felt the first splash of rain hit her face, obviously they could.</p><p> </p><p>She didnt know how she managed it but an hour later frozen and soaked to skin Claire finally found her way back to the hotel. No sooner had she staggered into the lobby than she met the Petrelli's heading to the dining room for dinner.</p><p>'Good God Claire' Angela sputtered 'What on earth were you doing going out in this atrocious weather. Go to your room at once and sort yourself out, we will be expecting you at dinner in half an hour.'</p><p>Angelas reaction to Claire's appearance was the last straw for Claire, as the tears started to pour down her face Claire ran for the elevator sobbing. As the elevator doors closed she heard Angela tell Peter to Go and see what was wrong with the silly girl now Oh great Peter coming after her yeh that's just what she needed right now.</p><p>When Claire reached her room she slammed the door firmly behind her, leaning against it she slid sobbing to the floor. Several minutes later she registered footsteps outside coming to halt outside her door. 'Go away Peter, ' dont want to talk to you, I dont want to talk to anyone,' Claire shouted banging her head back against the door.</p><p>'Let me in Claire please, I need to check that your OK' Peter pleaded from the other side of the door.</p><p>'I'm fine just go away, I'm a big girl Peter I can look after myself' Claire said unable to stop her teeth chattering at the end of the sentence.</p><p>'You didn't look fine downstairs and you definitely dont sound fine , cmon Claire let me in I just want to make sure your OK' Peter begged.</p><p>Angrily Claire jumped to her feet and wrentched open the door, 'Im indestructable Peter remember?' Claire shouted in Peter's face. 'It's about time you and your God damn family remembered that. It's not like I'm going to die of pnuemonia or anything like that,' Claire seethed as Peter pushed her back into the room.</p><p>Closing the door behind them Peter turned to Claire 'there is more than one way to get hurt Claire, physically you may be ok but God only knows what could have happened to you mentally out there,' Peter said taking Claire by the shoulders and studying her face. 'did anyone hurt you Claire? If they did I swear I will hunt them down and tear them limb from limb' Peter's concern dampened Claire's anger.</p><p>'I got lost Peter thats all, you were right I cant take care of myself I cant even leave the hotel without getting lost' Claire said her shoulders slumping in defeat.</p><p>Peter visibly sagged with relief, he pulled Claire to him resting his chin on her soaking wet hair. 'Don't ever do that again Claire, the way you looked in the lobby I thought...well lets just say I thought the worst. I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you, promise me you'll never do anything like that again, promise me' Peter said firmly pulling back slightly to look into Claire's eyes.</p><p>'I promise' Claire said begrudgingly refusing to meet Peter's gaze.</p><p>'Good now lets get you out of these wet things your freezing and soaked to the skin' Peter said already busying himself helping Claire out of her wet clothing. Peter's medical training must have kicked in or something because before either of them knew it he had her stripped down to her very wet and now very transparent underwear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning Peter sharply turned awayfrom Claire and went to retrieve a large soft fluffy towel from the en suite bathroom. On returning he quickly wrapped Claire in it and stepped away putting a large space between them.</p><p>‘Oh God, I knew this would happen,’Claire said between chattering teeth. ‘The one person I can even remotely talk to in this nightmare of a family can barely stand to be in the same room as me,’ Claire finished glumly plopping onto the end of the nearby bed.</p><p>‘Claire its not that I dont want to be in the same room as you, its just that after what happened earlier and you well...in your underwear I’m just not comfortable being alone with you right now’</p><p>‘You think I’m going to jump you or something, is that what your saying Peter?’ Claire asked somewhat amused by the idea.</p><p>‘N...no Claire, after what happened earlier I would have thought that you would be the one that was worried. I mean I practically forced myself on you but I promise Claire that that will never happen again. You’re perfectly safe with me.’</p><p>‘Forced yourself on me?’ Claire asked confused. ‘You thought you were trying to make me...against my will,’ Claire finished with a small giggle.</p><p>‘Claire this is no laughing matter, I’m your uncle for God’s sake I shouldn’t be touching and kissing you like that at all. I’m also a lot older than you and should have a whole lot more self control than I displayed earlier. I acted like a hormonal teenager and I appologize,’Peter finished, thrust a hand through his hair, turned and stalked over to the window to stare through the rain soaked panes.</p><p>‘Ah yes the fabled Petrelli self control but seriously we kissed, you enjoyed it I enjoyed it, you did not force yourself on me in any way Peter so stop giving yourself a guilt trip. Fine we’re related theres no way of getting around that but we have this thing between us Peter and I’m sick of denying it. I felt it before I knew you were my uncle and I still feel it now. I have so had enough of all this self control, Claire you must not do anything that might hurt the Petrelli name’Claire finished doing a fair impression of Angela Petrelli’s voice.</p><p>‘Claire please...’Peter started.</p><p>‘No you know what Peter the Petrelli family can stick its self control up its butt, I have been stuck in this hotel room for too damn long. I want to go back to who I used to be I know what I want and Im damn well gonna get it.’</p><p>‘Claire we would all like to have things happen the way we want them to but the world just doesn’t work that way’ sighing Peter turned back to Claire. What he saw made him stop in his tracks, Claire was standing at the end of the bed the towel pooled around her feet, her damp underwear still clinging to her body. He started to turn away again as Claire spoke.</p><p>‘Tell me Peter what do you want to do right now? Do you really want to hold on to that precious self control of yours, if you do then go, theres the door use it,’ Claire said pointing to the suite door. Or do you want to come over here, lay me down on this bed and do the things to me that I’ve wanted you to since the moment I met you?’ Claire asked her eyes meeting his unflinchingly.</p><p>‘Claire...I can’t...we can’t,’ Peter pleaded.</p><p>‘Oh just leave Peter’ Claire said turning away from him with a sob.</p><p>The next thing Claire knew she was being spun into Peter’s arms and his hot hungry mouth descended on hers. His tongue gained easy access to her mouth still slack with shock. Its heated invasion sent Claire’s head spinning and her body melting against his, her hands burying themselves into the hair at the nape of Peters neck pulling him even closer straining for greater intimacy.</p><p>They stood that way for neither knew how long mouths locked in a heated embrace tongues fiercly exploring the dark recesses of each others mouths. Claire was the first to pull away some time later a mischevious smile playing on her lips as she took a step back at the same time reaching behind her to unhook her bra, then letting it slide slowly down her arms and then to the floor.</p><p>Peters breath already ragged from their heated kiss now came in short gasps. Claire stood before him naked apart from a brief pair of damp clinging panties looking up at him expectantly. He quickly rid himself of the covering of the top half of his body and grabbed her pulling her soft pliant body against the leanly muscled hardness of his chest.</p><p>‘God Claire you feel so good, so soft, this is your last chance to back out, I’ve wanted you so long I dont think I will be able to stop beyond this point. If you’re not sure, if you’ve changed your mind now is the time to tell me,’ Peter said hoarsly his lips so close to Claires she could taste him there.</p><p>Claire laid her forefinger over Peter’s lips and gently pulled at his lower lip. Her other hand went down to the fly of his pants and began caressing him through the material.</p><p>‘I’ll take that as a no then,’ Peter said before picking Claire up off of her feet and laying her on the bed. He lifted her bottom gently and removed the damp panties and then quickly and quietly removed the remainder of his own clothing.</p><p>He joined her on the bed after pausing for a moment devour her nudity with his eyes. Taking her face gently between his hands and laid a whisper of a kiss on her lips. Just as gently he ran a hand down Claire’s neck and down to her right breast gently cupping it in his hand and rolling the nipple between fore finger and thumb. Claire groaned arching up into his touch the feeling of his hand on her breast sending delicious thrills down to the apex of her thighs.</p><p>‘I’m going to make this good for you Claire’ Peter said lowering his head to take Claires nipple into his mouth ‘so, so good’ he said as he lathed the nipple with his tongue. Taking the nipple fully into his mouth and sucking it gently he smoothed his other hand down over the soft flat plane of Claire’s stomach pausing a moment to swirl a finger in her navel then carrying it on its journey to the soft curls between her thighs.</p><p>Claire was almost lost in sensation, the unreality of the situation keeping her from losing herself completely. She was naked in bed with Peter, the same Peter she could admit now that she was here with him, she had been having fantasies about since they had met in that hallway in Odessa and here he was suckling at her breast and making her see stars behind her eyelids and oh God what was he doing with his hand crying out she gave herself fully to Peter’s caress.</p><p>Peter gently caressed Claire’s now hot moist center his thumb gently playing the nerve filled nub there bringing it achingly to life and making Claire groan louder moving her pelvis against his hand and spreading her thighs a little to grant him better access.</p><p>‘Does that feel good Claire’ Peter asked gently. Claire muttered something unintelligable and ground harder against his hand. ‘I’ll take that a yes,’ Peter laughed softly moving his hand a little more firmly against her. ‘I know a way to make it feel even better’ Peter said scattering kisses over Claire’s abdomen and then down to meet his hand between Claire’s thighs.</p><p>He spread Claire widely and licked her deeply, making her body rise from the bed involuntarily with each stroke of his tongue. Within minutes she was writhing under him her hands buried in his hair groaning his name and begging him not to stop. As she neared her climax Peter pulled away quickly and discreetly donned protection then came back to her kissing his way up her body, he paused at her neck running his tongue up to her open gasping mouth. He thrust his tongue inside teasing her tongue with his own for a moment then reached down and wrapped Claire’s legs around his hips. As he positioned his erection at her opening Claire stiffened slightly pulling her mouth away from his.</p><p>‘Peter I’ve never...’</p><p>‘I know honey, dont worry I’ll make it good for you I promise’ Peter said gently claiming her mouth with his own again as he thrust himself deeply into her. Swallowing her gasp of pain he stilled inside her, letting her adjust to feeling of him inside, then began moving slowly and gently until he felt her body relax slighty underneath him. Then thrusting faster and deeper finding a rythm that had them both moaning and writhing their sweat soaked bodies against each other.</p><p>Claire raked Peter’s back with her nails, the feeling of him moving inside her a sensation so far beyond anything she had experienced before that she felt as though her body might explode as wave upon wave of pleasure built up inside her. She felt Peter’s movements become irregular and jerky his muscles starting to tremble underneath her fingers. The irregular thrusting turned her on even more, she raised her hips to meet each of his thrusts with one of her own, faster and faster, harder and harder. Until finally a thousand fireworks seemed to explode behind her eyelids and all the air felt like it had been sucked out of her body, hot wet tears slid down her cheeks as the tension left her body and she floated back to reality.</p><p>‘Oh shit, I’m so sorry Claire I promised I would make it good for you and instead I’ve hurt you’ Peter said his voice filled with self loathing.</p><p>The harsh words and the feeling of Peter leaving the bed made Claire’s eyes snap open and rise up on her elbows but before she could react properly the suite door clicked shut as Peter left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire found out the next morning that Peter had done another of his disappearing acts. None of the family knew where he was or when he would be back. Which was just great because of course it wasn’t like they needed to speak about what had happened between them last night, it wasn’t like it was important or anything. Frustrated Claire took it out on Angela and Nathan being testier with them than usual. So testy in fact that Angela suggested that Claire went on another of her little walks and Nathan agreed as long as Claire was careful.</p><p>Claire decided that going for a walk sounded like a damn good idea to her, the last thing she wanted to do was sit in a hotel room by herself all day wondering the hell Peter was and when and if he would be back.</p><p>Claire left the hotel shortly after breakfast this time remembering to pick up a umbrella and a map of the local area from the hotel gift shop.</p><p>At first she just wandered the streets aimlessly unsure of where she wanted to go or what she wanted to do. After an hour Claire decided to take breather so she plonked herself down on a handy bench and took in her surroundings. The sidewalks were packed with pedestrians all in a hurry to get where they were going, none of them giving a damn who she was or why she was sitting alone a bench in the middle of the city. Alone yes she was definitely alone, even Peter had abandoned her. Angela and Nathan didn’t really give a damn about her, sure they feigned concern but all they really cared about was how her actions reflected on them and the Petrelli family name. Well screw them and the Petrelli family she didn’t need them she didn’t need anyone.</p><p>The screech of metal against metal dragged Claire out of her self pitying thoughts. The screams and small explosions that followed had Claire jumping up from the bench and ready to dive for cover sure that it was Sylar coming for her again. It was then that she saw the mangled, twisted remains of several vehicles a couple of hundred feet along the road from her.</p><p>As Claire watched flames started to spring up from the wreckage and people were darting in from all directions trying to help the people still trapped in the vehicles. Before she even knew what she was doing Claire was running as fast as she could toward the accident scene. As she neared the burning wreckage a hysterical woman grabbed her and started screaming incoherent words at Claire while pointing toward a nearby car that was already in flames.</p><p>‘My baby’ the hysterical woman sobbed, ‘please my baby is still in the car’ the woman managed to force out before collapsing into a crumpled heap at Claire’s feet.</p><p>Claire took a quick look around, thankfully no-one was paying too much attention to the car in question too engrossed in their own rescue efforts to pay attention to what she was doing. Claire went as close to the car she could without actually catching fire and peered inside. There amongst the flames was a baby seat still remarkably untouched by the fire. If there was a baby in it was being eerily quiet but Claire didn’t want to think about that right now, at the moment she had to concentrate on getting it out.</p><p>Deciding that hesitation wasn’t helping the chances of the baby’s survival, Claire reached for the front passenger door handle and wrenched the door open. She lost several layers of skin from her hand in the process and her sleeve was starting to catch on fire but Claire totally ignored both of these things intent on getting to the child inside.</p><p>Amazingly the passenger seat was the only place left in the car that was untouched by the fire. Claire fumbled with the safety harness on the child’s car seat then lifted the infant out quickly and tucked it into the jacket she was wearing to protect it from the heat. She moved away from the car as fast as she could and over to where the child’s mother now sat sobbing on the ground. As she removed the baby from under her jacket to hand it to the woman the baby started to stir and then scream healthily, Claire let out a sigh of relief and handed the child to it’s now silent wide eyed mother.</p><p>People were starting to pay attention to the woman and child and to Claire and still smoking clothing. Claire figured it was time to get the heck out of there before she got too much attention.</p><p>Thankfully Claire managed to slip away from the accident scene and back to the hotel without drawing too much attention to her, although she did get some very strange looks walking through the hotel lobby in her charred clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Claire spent the week following the accident going out trying to find incidents where she could help. Peter still hadn’t shown up and it felt good to finally put her ability to some use. One day she helped an elderly couple from a burning building the next she pulled a small boy from a partially collapsed tenement. Some days she just wandered the streets looking for places to help but finding nothing.</p><p>One day after the particularly daring rescue of a small child from another traffic accident Claire stumbled into her hotel suite and almost sat on the sleeping form of Peter laying half on, half off of her sofa. Shocked Claire lost her balance and fell away from the sofa landing on her backside on the floor taking a small nearby table with her as she fell. The noise of both Claire and the table falling woke Peter so suddenly that he fell off of the sofa somehow managing to land on Claire knocking her backward so that they both lay in a tangled heap on the floor.</p><p>Claire was the first to regain her senses and scrambled to her feet moving away from Peter as fast as she could.</p><p>‘Claire...’Peter said pulling himself to feet swaying slightly as he stood.</p><p>‘Welcome back Peter I’m glad to see you made it back in one piece although I would appreciate it if in future you would use your own room to rest in’ Claire said nonchalantly her eyes hard.</p><p>‘Claire please I’m sorry I...’Peter said starting to reach for her.</p><p>Claire backed away from slightly ‘We made love and the next thing I know you’ve done one of your disappearing acts Peter, did you really expect me to welcome you back with open arms? Well fuck you Peter, fuck you!’ Claire finished irately her voice raising several decibels. She swung away from Peter not wanting him to see the tears now pricking the back of her eyes,</p><p>‘Just get out Peter and leave me the hell alone’ Claire said hoping her voice didn’t break she nodded toward the door. Hoping he would leave quickly so he wouldn’t see her break down.</p><p>Peter grabbed Claire from behind and spun her to face him; Claire struggled wildly against his grip.</p><p>‘Get your hands the hell off of me Peter Petrelli, let me go’ Claire shouted tears now sliding freely down her face. ‘We made love, you left, you left me’ Claire’s struggle became wilder so that Peter had to pull her more firmly against his body in an effort to control her.</p><p>Claire would have like nothing better than to kick the shit out of Peter at this point but the heat from his body was starting it work its way over her skin and soon her anger started to transform into something else entirely. Peter wasn’t unaffected by their proximity either Claire felt the evidence of his arousal pressing hot and hard against her stomach even through their clothing.</p><p>She was still as mad as hell at Peter but the feeling of him being so close and ready for her after missing him for a week was too much for her tired mind to resist. She stilled in his arms for a moment and waited for his grip on her to relax a little before lifting her hands to his chest and pushing very firmly catching him off guard and off balance enough to send him stumbling back till he landed with a thud on the sofa where he previously been sleeping.</p><p>Claire followed him quickly removing the panties from beneath the skirt she was wearing as she went. She wasn’t going to give him a chance to protest, her anger had turned into molten fire in her blood she wasn’t quite sure what the hell she was doing but one thing she was sure of she wanted Peter inside her now.</p><p>Straddling him she reached down in between then and undid Peter’s belt before popping open the button on his jeans and pushing down the zipper.</p><p>‘Claire please stop’ Peter said hoarsely moving his hand down to stop her from reaching inside his pants.</p><p>‘Just shut the hell up Peter’ Claire said fiercely meeting his eyes with her own as she swatted his hand away and reached down to free his now very hot and hard erection from his pants. She stroked his smooth hard member several times making Peter let out a rugged breath as he lay his head on the back of the sofa, before hiking up her skirt further and positioning him at her centre.</p><p>‘Claire...’ Peter moaned loudly as she lowered herself onto him. When she had fully impaled herself on him Peter grabbed her hips and stilled her for a moment enjoying the moment fully before a primal urge took them both, they began thrusting against each other slowly at first then building to their own wild rhythm. Both dripping with sweat their cries and moans filling the room, the musk of sex filling their nostrils urging them both on seeking release from the passion fuelled madness. Until finally each shouting the others name they found release together both convulsing in the sheer violence of the pleasure they found there.</p><p>After. exhausted, they were both unable to move, still inside of Claire Peter was the first to speak. ‘I’m sorry that I hurt you the last time we were together Claire, I just got so carried away I couldn’t stop.’</p><p>Laying her finger against Peter’s lips Claire silenced him ‘The only way you hurt me the last time we were together Peter was by leaving me and then disappearing. Don’t do it again’ Claire finished enunciating the last few words.</p><p>‘Don’t worry Claire; I’ve learned my lesson the past week has been one of the hardest of my life. I’m back Claire, back for good. I’ll do whatever it takes for us to be together. Peter looked deeply into Claire’s eyes as he said this, his own eyes filled with love and determination.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>